


The American and the Welsh

by StoneDragon



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Original Work, arizona robbins - Fandom
Genre: Arizona Robbins - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Living Together, Love, Marriage, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Relationship Problems, Tension, Weddings, muscular, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon
Summary: What if everything was different? What if, with just a decision to continue a program on another continent, everything was completely different in Arizona Robbins' life? What if an invitation to work in London made her change her destiny completely? What if she met someone who would love her for who she is? Would everything in her life be different?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Welsh I found in Africa

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start in Africa, showing how Arizona decided to stay the program and how she and Merida met each other. Then, from chapter 8 on will continue from where the part 1 (fic "It's Impossible") finished and will move on from there, bringing thousands of surprises and people from Seattle!
> 
> Please, if you don't like, just don't read it! This is an Original Story that I wrote in Portuguese and changed one of my main characters to Arizona and changed to her life. :/
> 
> Music for this chapter  
> ** Ivory (feat Patawawa) - Tez Cadey **

— Go! Go! Go! Bring her inside! — a doctor screams while two people, carrying a small child, follow her into the tent. — Thanks! You can leave, guys! I need another pair of hands here! Another doctor, please!?

Arizona Robbins looks at everything very frightened and tries to understand what is happening in that tent, because many things are goingo on at the same time. She has been participating in Médecins Sans Frontières for less than a month and feels she needs to be smarter and quicker on many things.

The village she is in is very poor. The American doctor tries to get along with the other colleagues who are there, and cannot understand how anyone doesn't complain of hunger after 24 hours without a heavy meal.

— Hey! American pediatrician! — a red haired woman with green eyes, wearing a red tank top, exclaims to Arizona: — Could you move a little and help us here? — the moment she sees the redhead, Arizona sees her looking angry. — What's up? Shall we work, dear?

— Yes! I'm going! — Arizona replied, rolling your eyes and approaching the stretcher.

* * *

Arizona is already on her 45th day in Africa and cannot blend herself with the others, she's missing Callie and how much easier things were in Seattle. But she knows that she needed that experience, and she fought hard to get that spot, so she would do anything to keep her word to stay until the end of the program.

It's past midnight, when Arizona approaches the place where some people chat animatedly while eating.

— Do you think Chelsea will win the cup this season? — a man asks, while taking a sip of his drink.

People are sitting around a small round table and the American woman joins them, and then the man looks at her smiling:

— What about you? Who do you think will take the cup this year?

— What? — Arizona asks awkwardly and smiles from the corner being watched by some people. — Baseball? Basketball?

— Football! English football, American sweetheart! — a female voice with a heavy accent responds sharply and Arizona looks at her, realizing that she's the same redhead who always treats her aggressively.

— Ah... I don't watch soccer. I prefer basketball! — the blonde woman exclaims, noticing the rude woman.

She's a woman with long, orange and wavy hair; with emerald green eyes; red cheeks for being on a continent of constant heat. She appears to have an athletic body, with strong arms and some tattoos. She seemed to be the same age as Arizona and her look is not very friendly, well, at least not for the American.

— Americans... I don't understand how you don't like football, it's the best sport in the world! Well, along with boxing! — the red-haired woman says impatiently.

— Ah, Harris, don't even start this discussion! You're changing the facts, Welsh, we are talking about who will take the cup. Incidentally, Manchester Red is very weak this year, huh? — a mocking woman points to the redhead, who makes a funny face and smiles, making Arizona feel a little cold in her belly without understanding why!

— Look, Man Red is going through a moment of transition, understand? Maybe this season he will only be in fourth or third place, but next year he will win, I'm sure! — the woman named Harris responds when she stands, walks out of the tent, looking slightly at Arizona, and shakes her head — Barbie...

— Excuse me?!

Arizona murmurs angrily, realizing that the Welsh woman had murmured "Barbie" as she passed her, and shakes your head. That had been the tip of the _iceberg_ of irritation, as she didn't deserve to be treated the way that red-haired woman has treated her since she arrived.

— Enough!

Arizona leaves the tent, determined to fight, but finds the woman sitting on the floor with her legs intertwined, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Arizona hesitates a little before standing in front of her and asking:

— What's your problem with me, huh?!

— What?! — the red-haired woman asks, making a face, but without opening her eyes, leaving Arizona even more angry.

— What's your problem with me, Harris? What did I do to make it always so hard? — Arizona questions again and crosses her arms.

The redhead opens her eyes and stares hard at the American, who feels a hot wave run through her body and sits there saying:

— Why are you so rude to me?

— I'm not rude to you... I'm angry with you, that's all. — the red-haired woman responds calmly and her green eyes fall firmly on the blue ones. — I know it took us a while to get used to the rush here, Robbins, but you need to get off your privileged Barbie pedestal and realize that no one here is anyone's chief surgeon... Here we are all the same, understand now?

Arizona opens her mouth to answer, but her voice doesn't seem to come out and just closes it. Snorting angrily, the American woman arranges herself to be next to the redhead and looks at the village:

— It's very difficult to live in these conditions, accept that here I'm just one more and... well...

— I understand you... some other people understand too... but these people, who need us, don't understand and don't need to! When you decided to participate in this program, did you think it would be butterflies? You had no idea what you were getting into, did you? — the redhead gets up. — This is exactly what irritates me, Robbins, this isn't a joke, it's something serious and several people depend on us! Here, one helps the other, regardless of whether we are doctors, nurses, firefighters or what! We all do a little bit of everything to help improve the lives of these villagers! So... see if you wake up and get off that American Barbie pedestal! — that said, Harris leaves, letting Arizona more irritated.

— I don't believe that! I... pedestal... — the blonde complains without stopping murmuring and sighs heavily, remembering Callie, her friends in Seattle and her stable job at the hospital. — What did I do? I had everything I needed in that city... What now? What do I have?

* * *

As Arizona approaches the tent with patient files for the day, she notices an uproar of people around the program advisor.

— What is happening? — she asks a doctor at her side, who doesn't seem to hear her.

Then, Arizona rolls her eyes and begins to pay attention to what the man, in the center of the place, says:

— I have the updated list of new recruits and their partners for this first year. Remember, veterans, you need to help them with everything they need! — the short, bearded man looks at everyone. — One does nothing without the other, right? You will walk together all the time. Very well, I will call the pairs and indicate to which place they will be assigned. There will be some doctors per location, with other professionals from different areas! — he holds up a paper in front of him. — Thompson and Mallet... — and so he begins to say the pairs, until Arizona hears her name: — Robbins, you will go with lieutenant Harris to Kenya, on plane 4! There you will find your partner doctor.

— Harris? Oh no! Lieutenant Harris?! Is she a firefighter? — Arizona exclaims angrily, because it isn't what she expected and was sure that Harris didn't want it either! It would be months in the company of that woman, in the middle of a country with a savannah rich in wild animals. — I need to talk to him, I can't be with that unbearable woman for months in the middle of the jungle!

— It's not a jungle, it's a savannah and we'll be in a village in the middle of it. — Harris appears next to Arizona, who moves away from her. — And there is no use talking to him, Robbins, this isn't a school where you complain to the teacher and ask to change partners. This is a serious thing, I already told you this! Come, get your things and let's go to our plane in _hangar_ 4\. We won't have much time!

Not believing what fate was doing to her, Arizona steps out to her tent stomping and realizes that her patience will be well trained in living with that unhappy Welsh.

* * *

The moment the jeep starts to run through the savannah, Arizona feels a certain fear that some wild animal will appear and kill everyone there. In addition, mosquitoes are biting her all the time and she holds her bags fearing of falling on the dirt road, as the vehicle moves quickly.

Arizona is accompanied by Harris, who drives the jeep, and two more doctors from different countries. They were instructed to arrive at the hospital in the middle of the savannah, near the village that needs help and would sleep in small houses.

After a two-hour drive between the airport and the hospital, everyone goes down, carrying their bags, and is taken to their respective "homes". Arizona opens the simple entrance door and is faced with a small living room and kitchen, a door to the bathroom and another to the bedroom.

— You can only be kidding! — the woman exclaims pretending to cry, as she realizes that she would sleep in the same room as Harris. — At least, each one sleeps in your own bed!

— What a beauty! At least there's a bed here, huh? I was tired of sleeping on those mattresses! — Harris appears excited, throws her things on one of the beds and walks to the kitchen. — We have a table, two chairs and a sink! Look at that! How wonderful!

— She won't stop talking?! — Arizona murmurs, as she unpacks her bags, arranging everything on the small piece of furniture at the foot of the bed. — I thought it would be so good... making new friends... having a unique experience... but, so far, I just feel angry and homesick... If Callie were here, at least we would be together!

— Shall we go, Robbins? We have to report to the hospital! — Harris appears excited and the two look at each other intensely. — What happened?!

— Well... — Arizona wants to cry, wants to open up and wants to tell someone that she regrets having left her whole life behind, but it won't be with that unbearable woman. Then, putting on her lab coat and gloves, Arizona pretends a smile when she exclaims: — Come on!

— That's the way to talk, Barbie! — Harris jokes, as she walks out of the house and starts walking through the village. — I was looking forward to coming back, you know, the people here are very nice, friendly and they are too loving! You will be enchanted by them, I'm sure.

— Yeah... I hope... — Arizona replies pretending to be happy, but wanting to cry with regret.

The moment the women arrive at their destination, they are welcome by several children, some thin and some rather healthy, and they surround them with smiles and laughter. Arizona cannot understand what language the children are speaking, but she feels a certain joy at that reception and smiles as she lets herself be carried away by them.

— Hey, guys! — Harris exclaims smiling, as she runs with the children around the place. — Let's play catch? — the children celebrate and the Welsh runs off with a bunch of them after her. — Ah, nobody can catch the fastest firefighter in this place!

Unable to contain it, Arizona lets out a fun laugh when she sees Harris playing with those children who have nothing and, at the same time, have much more than she had: joy!

— Yeah... Maybe it's not that bad...

* * *

— Come on! Charge to 200! — Arizona exclaimed, while trying to revive the third boy who had a cardiac arrest due to the flu. — Impossible! How does someone have a flu cardiac arrest?!

Arizona staggered out of the clinic, in silence, unable to understand how a "silly" illness could kill so many people in that place. That boy was the third patient just that day that died in her hands and Arizona doesn't accept that something so trivial would cause so much damage.

Trying not to cry anymore, Arizona leans her body against the wall, feeling useless. She has been there for more than six months, in the company of a woman who makes her uncomfortable and who barely talks, provoking herself all the time.

Arizona walks back to the small house where she is staying, runs into the bathroom, takes off all her clothes and gets under the shower.

— Ah! I needed this! I can't take it anymore... I won't...

Suddenly, the curtain opens violently and Harris exclaims:

— Hey! It's not time to rest yet, Robbins! You left us there alone and I, a firefighter, had to call the time of death! That is wrong! I couldn't have done that!

— Ah!!! You don't know what privacy is, do you? — Arizona asks shocked and closes the curtain, feeling invaded. — I needed to shower! Stop always being on my toes! You don't have life, do you?!

No longer putting up with all the drama that the American has been dragging for months, Harris reopens the curtain, closes the shower and holds Arizona's hands, who stare at her in fright.

— You haven't woken up yet, have you? Arizona Robbins, this is no joke or even a place that allows the whims of a spoiled person! It is the work of great people who know what they are doing! I will not be harmed by your fault! Are you understanding me? — Harris speaks seriously, while joining Arizona's hands in hers. — Look at me, Robbins! Do you, by any chance, see how exhausted I am too? But I've been here for almost three years! I'm already at the end of my program and I have the right to stay this way... but you don't see me crying and taking a shower when I want to, do you? — Arizona shakes her head negatively. — Well then! That's how we're going to do it from now on, little princess, you're going to follow the program just like everyone else, until my last day, and then you can do whatever you want, understand? Are we understood?

— Yes... — Arizona answers a little scared, asking in your mind where your old tough self has gone.

— Besides, I don't know what things were like in that private hospital where you work, but here is a little different, if you know what I mean. — Harris says harshly. — We work with what we have here and I know that you are the best in your field, so... stop crying and grow up!

Arizona says nothing, remains somewhat thoughtful, afraid and wishing that she had not abandoned her whole life just to follow that program that clearly has nothing to do with her.

— Anyway! Now, put on some clothes and go back to the hospital! We have a lot to do until our deserved rest! — Harris sighs heavily and leaves the room, closing the curtain.

As soon as she hears the woman walk away, Arizona starts to cry again, leaning against the wall, and feels that it's time to go. She needs to give it all up and go back to Seattle... for her Callie. The pediatrician knows that she won't be able to be without her lover, that is very difficult, and she has to admit that she would rather be with Callie in Seattle than having that scary experience for three years.

* * *

A few days later.

— I can't stand it anymore! I'm done! — Arizona exclaims decisively, while packing her bags.

It's after three in the morning and she decided to return to Seattle, abandoning the program for good. Arizona had thought she could live that kind of life, adventure and humanitarian action, but the truth was that she had grown up for other purposes and, being without her Callie, was the worst part of that program.

As Arizona leaves the house, she quickly walks over to one of the jeeps and places her bags there, sitting in the driver's seat and starting.

— What are you doing? — Harris appears in front of the vehicle, rests her hands on the hood and looks angrily at Arizona. — What is it, Robbins?

— ENOUGH! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! I CAN'T GO THROUGH IT AGAIN! ENOUGH! YOU WON, OK? I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS... AWAY FROM MY PARENTS... AWAY FROM MY HOSPITAL... AWAY FROM MY BED... AWAY FROM MY CALLIE! — Arizona screams desperately. — JUST GET OUT OF THERE, HARRIS, PLEASE! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO! CALLIE NEEDS ME! I NEED HER! I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS, AND WITHOUT HER! WITHOUT OUR LIFE!

— Callie? Who is Callie? What the hell is Callie? — Harris questions confused.

Then, walking around the vehicle, she takes Arizona like a pig, puts the car keys in her pocket and walks back to the house. The pediatrician screams, hits the redhead on the back and tries to get out of those arms that hold her tight.

— You won't leave, Arizona Robbins! You will stay here! — Harris puts the blonde woman inside the house, locks the door and stops with folded arms, staring seriously. — Speak everything you need to talk now and then we'll never talk about it again! Come on, talk!

— What?! I already said, Harris, I want to go home... I want my bed... I want my home... I want my Callie... — Arizona speaks desperately, and the redhead holds her by the hands. — RELEASE ME, HARRIS!

— NO! I WON'T! Arizona... you are like someone who is abstinent from something... this Callie, or whatever it is, is your drug and you need to get rid of it... What do you mean, you can't live without Callie? You are a whole being and you don't need anything or anyone to take care of your life, Robbins! Empower yourself! You look so smart!

— She's my girlfriend, the woman of my life and I should have come with her... but she gave up. I thought I could come alone and that I would be able to stay here. But it's a lie! I can't! I was excited because she would come with me and it didn't happen! It's not fair! Now I see how useless I am without Callie.

Arizona dumps everything she wants and needs to say. Harris, on the other hand, says nothing at all and just looks at the pediatrician as if looking at an injured creature.

— Don't look at me like that, all powerful British, I'm sorry if you don't have someone who loves you enough to ask you not to come! But I have! Callie loves me a lot!

— Do you have this someone who loves you? Tell me, Robbins, do you have someone who truly loves you in Seattle? — Harris asks seriously and Arizona can't answer. — Come on, Arizona Robbins, tell me.. Do you have someone who loves you and is waiting for you in Seattle? Do you talk to each other every day and is she counting the hours for you to return to her arms? — the redhead crosses her arms, shaking her head. — If this Callie really loves you, she should have encouraged you to do this program, even if she didn't want to come... because love is this, it's to support, knowing that it's the best for the loved one... it's waiting... taking care even from afar... So, I repeat my question, little princess, do you have someone who loves you and who waits for you in Seattle?

At that moment, Arizona didn't know what to say, because Callie isn't waiting for her in Seattle or even called her once. They haven't spoken since the fateful day at the airport and her messages were not answered.

— I broke up with her... I ended up because I couldn't bear to see her dragging the misfortune of coming here with me anymore... but I know that she loves me and that she will be happy to see that I gave it all up for her, that I can't live without her... I can't explain, but I can't sleep without her by my side...

— No... I don't understand... but if you want to go, then go! Go ahead, Arizona Robbins, but I'll report it to the Council! — Harris throws the car and the house keys at the blonde's feet. — And before you go, little princess, remember that you are an intelligent person and I'm sure you have a wonderful career in Seattle. You don't need that Callie, or Seattle, or your bed to work on this program! This is where we help most people who have less, but who are always teaching us a lot about life.

Arizona says nothing, remaining staring intently at the redhead, not knowing what to say and Harris continues:

— Princess Seattle, you don't need this Callie to live, you never did! Take the time you have here to reconnect with your true self, Arizona. Love yourself again, take care of your life, respect yourself... — the red-haired woman sighs heavily and Arizona seems to cry weakly. — But if you want to go... then go! Go and prove to everyone that you are not the Robbins who studied at Hopkins and that you were once considered a prodigy! It's a pity that you don't see the opportunity to grow professionally and as a human being...

Harris walks into the bedroom, leaving a thoughtful and emotionally destroyed Arizona standing in the middle of the room. The pediatrician starts to cry, until she kneels on the floor, feeling a real abstinence from Callie and... so... she feels ashamed to be like this... Arizona had always been so tough, so determined, so intelligent! She was raised by a military family and, therefore, knows how to act in extreme situations... However, it's as if Callie is everything she knew and Arizona feels she needs to reconnect with her true self before Callie exists in your life. She needs to return to her old self to overcome adversity, withstand any kind of reality and help the little humans of the world!

Then, swallowing hard, Arizona walks to the bedroom and says:

— Help me... please...

At that moment, Harris smiles and, looking intently at the sad blue eyes of the pediatrician, says in a loving way:

— Come! Let's get your things in the jeep... little princess Seattle!


	2. The rain

A few weeks later.

Unable to even go to the bathroom that morning because of so many patients who she had to take care of in the clinic, Arizona gives some stitches on the injured foot of a little girl of only 3 years old, accompanied by her mother, when someone murmurs next to her:

— I went to the nearest city for some things that the hospital was needing and brought cakes... — the blonde turns around and is faced with Harris, looking at her with a sweet smile on her lips and making a sign with her head. — Come out here after this patient is finished.

That said, the Welsh winks at Arizona and leaves, leaving her completely silly and without understanding how that rude woman could have turned into that extremely caring and somewhat sweet person.

The moment she finishes the care, Arizona delivers the medication to the patient's mother and says:

— You need to apply this twice a day. — she shows an ointment. — And this one is in drops and you give your daughter three times a day, seven drops. OK? — the woman just nods and Arizona sweetly kisses the child beside her. — Any problem, you know, return here and I'll help you.

As soon as she leaves the clinic, Arizona sees the Welsh sitting on one of the plastic tables, accompanied by two boys looking four and five years old, and seems to be talking animatedly with them in the local language.

— I didn't know you were fluent... — Arizona comments while sitting next to the redhead and sees that the children eat a cupcake each.

— I studied the local language before coming and, during these three years, I learned a lot from them. I'm in love with Kenya. — Harris responds by handing a small bag to the pediatrician and smiles at her. — They were hungry, so I shared our snack with them. I hope you don't mind...

At that moment, looking deep into the green eyes of the woman next to her and feeling an anxiety in her body again, Arizona shakes her head saying:

— No... I don't mind. — she is pushed lightly on the shoulder by the Welsh and, taking a chocolate cupcake, smiles exclaiming: — I was missing one of those!

— Yeah, I figured... — the Welsh laughs lightly. — You're always eating something sweet, so I figured you liked cupcakes...

Arizona nods, finishes eating and, sighing heavily, looks curiously at the Welsh.

— Did you stay here in Kenya for a long time? I mean, you seem to know everything like the back of your hand.

— Ah yes! My first year I stayed here, this country enchanted me a lot. — Harris responds by locking her red hair in a badly bun and looks intensely at the pediatrician. — As a rescue firefighter, I came to work with animals, especially elephants. I was on a reservation for almost a year, but a friend of mine, a doctor at MSF, called me to help her and to stay as a guide and helper for you, doctors, for a while. And, well... here I am! But, from time to time, I still take care of animals and reserves.

The instant the Welsh stops talking, Arizona raises her eyebrows when she says:

— Wow! I would never say that, beneath all that British and coarse skin, there was a sentimental and humanitarian savage!

Harris, narrowing her eyes at the blonde and shaking her head, replies:

— You don't know how to thank a kindness, do you, little princess Seattle?

The two women are silent for a moment, and before Arizona says anything, one of the doctors signals to the Welsh and she leaves quickly, lightly touching Arizona's shoulder.

— Enjoy the cupcakes, you ungrateful! See you!

That said, the redhead turns away from the pediatrician, who takes another cupcake and, biting generously, looks at Harris walking away, wearing black shorts and tank tops, showing off her strong, tattooed arms. Arizona, raising an eyebrow, smiles as she murmurs:

— Yeah... her company pays off for the beauty and kindness that, suddenly, she has...

* * *

Two days later...

— Hey... Robbins... — Harris murmurs in Arizona's ear, while she sleeps really deep. — Arizona... wake up...

— What?!... — the blonde woman rubs her hands over her eyes as she sits on the bed. — What is it now, Harris?

— I have to go help some people who were attacked by lions... Do you want to accompany me? — Harris asks gently and Arizona looks at her in surprise, noticing that she is kneeling beside her bed. — You said you don't know what I'm doing here, so I want to show you how a rescue firefighter can be useful. Let's go?!

At that moment, Arizona looked deep into the green eyes of the Welsh, who looks at her calmly, and feels, for the first time in her company, a peace...

— I will... — Arizona replies, smiling weakly and realizing that, for the first time, it's paying off to be in the company of the Welsh firefighter.

* * *

With a cold wind blowing against her hair, a rather frightening darkness and with the road being lit only by the moon and stars, beyond the jeep headlight, Arizona looks curiously at Harris beside her, driving at high speed into the savannah, and try to imagine where they were going. It's the first time that the Welsh has treated Arizona kindly, leaving her with a warm heart and feeling a curiosity to learn more about that intriguing woman.

Harris is an adventurous firefighter, brave and very, very fearless, making Arizona want to find out more about her work, in addition to feeling a certain... attraction?!

After a few minutes, with the rain reaching them, they get to a large lake that looks somewhat shallow, where another jeep is standing. The Welsh parks below a small wooden house that sits on top of a parapet, behind the large lake.

— Take the first aid bag and come here, please! — Harris exclaims to Arizona, as she jumps out of the jeep, lighting a flashlight, and runs up to two men. — Are you okay? Who is the wounded?

— This one! — one of the men responds in a weak English and points to the other lying next to him. — His leg is badly hurt! I told him we shouldn't have left the reservation at this hour, but he didn't hear me! We stole the jeep and he took a picture of the lion, who was calm around here... well...

— It's okay! It's all right! — Harris exclaims, making the man stop talking and hating those tourists who don't respect animals. — You'll hold this flashlight up here, while my colleague and I will fix your friend until a helicopter comes to pick you up, okay?

The man shakes his head, shaking a lot, and Arizona rests the first aid box on the floor, standing next to Harris and watching the injured man.

The Welsh smiles at the blonde and thanks:

— Thank you, Robbins! I'll notify the local guard to come and pick them up. In the meantime, we stitched him up, I'll help you with that.

At that moment, realizing that the woman with red hair finally respects her, Arizona feels once again a certain anxiety mixed with a chill in her belly. What could that be? Why do those green eyes enchant her so much?

* * *

As soon as the women finish taking care of the man's wounds, Arizona hears the helicopter approaching and Harris immediately pulls her around the waist to move away:

— We don't want you to be crushed by a helicopter, do we?

The two look at each other laughing and a paramedic leaves the helicopter asking:

— Another adventurer, isn't it?

— Yeah! I don't know what reservation they came from, but they need to tell the people there that their jeep is gone! — Harris responds laughing to the paramedic and, after helping to put the man in the helicopter, adds. — I was just going to sleep when I heard their cry for help on the radio!

— But how lucky they are, huh? — the paramedic winks at Harris and closes the helicopter door. — Take care, because this rain is getting worse. Get out quickly or you'll be stranded here! This lake grows up to two meters with the rain of days in these parts!

— Leave it to me! — Harris nods at them and shakes her head, turning your gaze to Arizona, who is already looking at her. — What?!

— I felt like I didn't exist here... He was practically flirting with you! — the pediatrician responds laughing.

— Ah, but how much nonsense in one sentence! — Harris exclaims, walking to the jeep, while feeling the rain increase. — I think we better go back, otherwise we will be here for days!

— I'm serious, Harris, that guy was delighted and you didn't even pay attention to him!

Arizona pisses the Welsh off, poking her in the shoulders, and Harris replies:

— Jeez! He's a man! If it were a woman, I would even be flattered... but since it was a man, I don't care! — Harris starts to walk on her back. — I'm a lesbian!

— Seriously?! Me too! What a coincidence, don't you think? — Arizona opens a smile, realizing that she is enjoying that time with the Welsh. But then she stops walking as soon as she sees a huge elephant behind Harris. — Ah... Harris... yeah...

— What's up? — the Welsh stops walking, showing a curious face for the American. — Ah... you don't think I want you, do you?

— No... Harris... stay still... there's an elephant behind you... — Arizona replies, trying to keep her cool, while watching the elephant walk beside them and Harris bows to the animal, who raises your trunk. — What are you doing?

— Be quiet... and lower your head... this is her territory... we must go unnoticed... — Harris replied calmly and, to your despair, felt the rain tighten. — Oh no! If she doesn't move away now, we won't be able to leave with the jeep and we will be stranded here for days!

— It's raining heavily... Harris... it's raining really heavily... — Arizona starts to despair and her voice increases. — It's raining, Harris! Harris, for God's sake, it's raining!

— Robbins, calm down! Please! You will make the elephant angry... stay calm, please! — Harris mumbles, motioning for the woman to calm down, but realizes that the elephant has felt the blonde's fear and is extremely agitated.

Then, without a second thought, Harris runs to Arizona, the two go around the lake, take their bags in the jeep and approach the house, where they climb the stairs quickly. The two fall to the floor of the whole wooden place and remain breathless. Harris starts to laugh wildly, while Arizona crawls to the balcony, where she sees the animal hitting the jeep.

— This will turn into a huge lake, won't it? — Arizona asks as she turns your face to the red-haired woman, who continues to laugh. — Hey! Stop laughing, you freak!

— I can't... whenever I get scared, I have an uncontrolled laugh crisis... — Harris replies without stopping laughing, still on the floor, and Arizona shakes your head.

— Crazy! — the blonde exclaims, standing up.

So Arizona looks at the place as a whole: somewhat square, wooden, not too big and with a very firm roof. However, the wall facing the lake has a small balcony.

A door in the back corner leads to a small bathroom, with only a toilet and sink. The American woman turns her attention to the place and sees a double mattress with two pillows, a small piece of furniture with a lamp beside it and a spyglass positioned on the balcony.

— This is some place that already exists for those who get stuck due to the rains... they must have several of these houses built out there! How brilliant!

The moment Arizona returns your attention to Harris, her eyes widen when she sees the Welsh taking off her shirt and notices the woman's athletic and tattooed body.

— Wow!

— What? — Harris asks confusedly when she is only in _top_ and pants. — Never seen a tattoo before, Barbie?

— Yes... of course I have seen... but I have never seen so many and so colorful... and so beautiful... they are arranged in a way that they seem to tell a story... I don't know! And, because your body is athletic, everything gets more accentuated... you know? — Arizona responds without taking your eyes off the woman's body. — How do you manage to have such a body and with those muscles yourself?... Is it true that you are vegetarian?

— Yes, I am... why? — Harris laughs approaching the pediatrician. — You can touch me, I'm real... it's not a lie here. Pure muscles!

— Your belly is so smooth... but your arms, legs and... — Arizona speaks sincerely, until closing her mouth in the middle of a smile.

— And my butt?! They are muscular, except my belly... and without losing my charm... I know! — the redhead shows her arms, while Arizona looks at her laughing.

— As you are convinced... — the blonde shakes her head. — Anyway, tomorrow, as soon as dawn, we can get out of here. Right?!

— I believe so... but, due to the heavy rain, I doubt that we will leave here anytime soon. Besides, I think that elephant hit the jeep a lot. Look at that! — the Welsh points out. — Yeah... it looks like we're stuck here... princess Seattle!

— Damn it! — Arizona complains, sighing heavily. — Stop calling me that, I'm not a princess!

— Oh, forgive me, your highness! — Harris scoffs, as she opens her backpacks, picks up a set of sheets and pillowcases. — That's why I'm always prepared! Three years living in the middle of this savannah and I already have everything in my backpack. I will make the bed and then we can sleep, tomorrow we'll think about what we'll do. And there's food in my bag as well, some biscuits… In the meantime, you could let the radio know where we are, don't you think?

— Great! Who knows, tomorrow, they won't be able to pick us up by plane?! — Arizona exclaims excitedly and looks for the device in one of the backpacks. — Besides, I don't want to spend days sleeping in the same bed as you!

— You took the words out of my mouth, Barbie! I'm not used to sleeping with little princesses... much less American! — Harris responds angrily and Arizona opens her mouth in disgust at the words.

— Ah! I don't even want to know what kind of women you go out with, Harris... they must all have a dubious lifestyle! Anyway, I'm going to call our group on the radio!

— Yeah... occupy your mind with something other than the women I have sex with. — Harris responds by rolling your eyes.

* * *

During the night, Arizona wakes up feeling cold and turns the body, watching Harris sleeping peacefully. Then, she gets closer to the redhead, until she feels the hot emanating from her.

— Ah... that's better... — Arizona murmurs leaning your head against the Welsh pillow and turns your back. — I just hope to wake up before her...

Arizona pulls an arm of the redhead to hug her and, unconsciously, the sleeping woman leans more against her. At that moment, the pediatrician feels your body catching fire, your heart beats rapidly and she moves away without understanding what she is feeling.

Arizona stands and looks at Harris, still sleeping peacefully.

— What happens to me every time I touch her?! Why does she mess with me so much?!

* * *

Two days have passed and the women remain isolated in that small house above the lake, which is full. The rain doesn't stop and some animals appear to drink water or even to bathe.

— I don't think I can bear bathing using the sink for days, Harris... — Arizona complains, murmuring to the red-haired woman, who is leaning on the balcony watching the animals. — What are you doing?

— Come see! A giraffe is close to us! — Harris smiles as she extends your arm to the blonde, who is very hesitant to touch her. Then, the Welsh, realizing that act, moves away so that the pediatrician can place herself beside her. — I don't bite, Robbins...

— That's not it... — Arizona tries to explain to the Welsh how much she feels your body burn whenever she touches you and that butterflies seem to flap their wings inside, but the redhead leaves, walking to the bathroom and closes the door.

Arizona snorts irritably as she rests on the balcony, trying to find the right words to say how confusing it is to touch the redhead's skin, but, before she can speak, the giraffe splashes water towards her.

— Ah! Jeez! What was this!? — Arizona exclaims when being wet and sits on the floor, trying not to swallow that water. — What a cheeky giraffe!

After a few minutes, Harris emerges from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around your waist and Arizona's eyes widen, watching the woman's beautiful breasts, and she tries to turn your face to hide your interest.

— What happened to you, Robbins?! — Harris asks laughing and starts putting on a _top._ — Why are you all wet?!

— Ah... your giraffe friend decided to splash water here! — Arizona complains, throwing herself on the mattress, and closes her eyes. — What am I doing here?!

— Well! You are reconnecting with yourself again, helping people who need you and... — Harris responds in a fun way, throws herself on the mattress next to the pediatrician and remains staring at her. — ...taking advantage of this time to see animals that you would never see if you were locked in an apartment in the middle of Seattle... Besides, you're accompanied by a wonderful, intelligent and a very funny woman!

— Ah... — Arizona lets out a hearty laugh and faces the redhead. — Fun?! You?!

— Yes, why?! — the redhead asks in a playful tone, closing her eyes on the blonde.

— I don't even know your first name... — Arizona replies, doing her best not to look at the half-naked and tattooed body beside her.

Without thinking twice, Harris kneels in front of Arizona, who opens her eyes wide, and says:

— My name is Merida... Merida Harris...

Arizona says nothing immediately, looks intensely at the broad shoulders and strong arms of the redhead, reproaching herself for feeling a certain attraction for the Welsh.

— Gosh... Merida is a very beautiful and delicate name... it doesn't suit you, who is a rude savage. — Arizona jokes laughing and Merida starts tickling her. — NO, NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T DO IT! I SWEAR I'LL PEE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

— Ah, the little American princess is going to pee, is she?! I just want to see that!

Merida continues to play until Arizona lays the Welsh on her back, sits on her lap and holds her hands on top of the pillow.

— Enough! You fool... — Arizona speaks a little tired, but at the same moment, loses concentration when facing that pair of green eyes and that pink mouth in front of you.

The two women look at each other intensely, their mouths getting closer until they feel their breaths blend. The pediatrician's body seems to crave the Welsh, almost as if begging to be touched.

However, Arizona quickly moves away, stands up and turns her back on the redhead.

— I... I'm sorry...

— But I'm not! — Merida exclaims decisively when standing and pulls Arizona for a breathtaking kiss on the mouth!

It is as if their bodies are on fire, the redhead tightens the blonde's waist, which hugs her neck more. Something inside Arizona seems to be awakening, something that was long asleep and, with Merida's wonderful kiss, had been awakened.

— No... — Arizona murmurs between kisses, while squeezing the redhead's hair. — Don't do this to me... I... My heart is still occupied...

Breathing quickly and stopping the kisses, Merida leans your forehead on hers and murmurs:

— Your heart is busy because you want him to stay like this... but he doesn't have to... Let go of that invisible hand of this Callie you brought here... let go of her hand, Arizona...

Separating herself from the woman with great difficulty, Arizona walks to the balcony and sighs:

— I can't... not yet... please... try to understand...

Arizona turns your body to face Merida, who looks at her intensely and with a beautiful smile on her face, making the pediatrician feel your heart leap with anxiety and be more enchanted by that Welsh.

— You make me shiver... anxious... anger... willing... — the pediatrician says in a weak voice and hating herself for not being able to continue with those kisses.

— You need to get rid of everything that holds you, Arizona... bring your mind and heart here... Open yourself up to new people... new feelings... new places… — Merida speaks in a loving way and approaches the pediatrician. — Or it could all be abstinence... isn't it?! That's what we're feeling... I mean, we've been without physical contact for so long...

— No! — Arizona exclaims angrily, because she knows very well that it's not a need and that her feelings about Merida, although confused, are not based on need. — I mean, on my part it's not a need!

Smiling at the woman's response, Merida hugs her from behind and the two women face the balcony, watching the rain and the animals bathing in the lake. Arizona still misses Callie, but it's less compared to the feeling that begins to grow between her and Merida. The American woman's heart beats quickly, but in a good way, and the feeling of peace and calm takes over her whole body.

Something about Merida Harris makes Arizona Robbins feel whole again and she doesn't know how to explain what or how... but she knows it's something that makes her feel good! Really good!


	3. We're made of love and ivory

The thin snow falls all over London, seen through the window of Brendon Schneider's studio at Bren S., the stylist and creator of the unisex clothing brand focuses on finishing the collection for the next fashion show season, wishing soon to go home and stay with your husband.

Then, without making a sound, Brianna Harris, the CEO of Bren S. opens the door and walks until she slowly reaches behind the stylist.

— What are you doing?! — the woman with blonde hair and blue feline eyes asks almost as if in a scream.

— AAAAHHHH!!! — Brendon screams, placing a hand on his heart, while falling on one of the ottomans. — YOU SLUT! FOR ALL SAINTS STYLISTS! WHAT WAS THIS?!

Brianna laughs wildly, as she walks to the small bar, pours two glasses of champagne and returns to the front of the man, still angry.

— Here, drink something to calm down, scandalous! — the woman hands Brendon a glass and takes a sip from the other. — You were very scared, dear, what happened?

— You idiot... slut... imbecile... unnecessary! — Brendon mutters still feeling his heart racing. — I was finishing the last outfit for the next season of fashion shows, and you... YOU... — he points to the smiling woman: — YOU HIT ME, YOU SLUT! — he throws himself back and closes his eyes, dropping the empty glass on the floor. — I could have died... — then, Brendon sits down again and closes his eyes on the blonde: — What are you doing here? What do you want, Brianna? Shouldn't you be in your office working?!

— Merida! I want Merida and I came to know when that delicious welsh will be back. — Brianna responds when approaching the man, sits on his lap and straightens his tie. — Her cell phone is no longer ringing, it has been in the mailbox for a week and the staff at the unit she is in has reported that for days she has been in the middle of the savannah doing whatever! — the woman pretends to cry. — Bren... where is she? When is she coming back?

With a raised eyebrow, Brendon bends his mouth in an irritated manner and crosses his arms:

— You slut... you want Merida to have sex, to provoke the poor thing... For the love of the holy stylists, darling, take any woman around and be satisfied! — Brendon gets up, moving away from the woman, and sighs heavily. — I haven't talked to her in a week either, but I don't mind because, in three months, she'll be back with us! So, Brianna, calm this parakeet of yours and worry about what you are going to tell Merida when she comes back thinking you will finally be together!

— Ah... but I don't care about that, Merida knows how I am and that I love her... We don't need to date or marry to establish our relationship. I have Merida in the palm of my hand! I'm missing her tremendously, not just for sex, but her whole... that contagious laugh, that innocent way of seeing life and her family spirit... besides that whole body, of course... — Brianna speaks with a smile and suddenly closes her face like a cry. — But I can't take it anymore... nobody is like her... I need my Merida... In fact, I sent her a Christmas present to make her miss me!

— Brianna... What did you do? — Brendon asks fearfully and, after Brianna bites her lip and blinks, the man widens his eyes smiling: — My God! I don't believe that!? No! You didn't! I can't believe you did that...!?

— Yes... I did... and I bet she'll be crazy to miss me... After all, she didn't have time for anything else in Africa, did she? So... she'll go crazy to see all of this... in person! — Brianna exclaims laughing like crazy.

* * *

On the eighth day of isolation, Arizona wakes up in the middle of the night and looks to her side, where Merida should have been, but doesn't find her anywhere in the small wooden house.

— Where is she...?! — Arizona wonders when she gets up slowly and walks to the balcony, realizing that it hasn't rained for two days and the jeep is seen down there. — Great! We could go out today maybe!

Before she can celebrate any more, she notices someone walking to the edge of the lake, where a huge tree still drops water, looking like a weak waterfall.

— Merida... — the pediatrician whispers smiling.

As soon as Arizona arrives near the lake, she feels a lack of courage to enter and goes around until she reaches the big tree, where Merida is. She watches the redhead take off her tank top, sneakers and pants. At that moment, by the light of the moon, Arizona sees the Welsh's half-naked body: completely tattooed, athletic and very handsome. How long has been since Arizona thought or seen another woman's body and felt a certain attraction!?

Merida puts her hands and arms under the water, which falls from the big branches of the tree, until she enters with her whole body there, as if taking a good waterfall bath. Arizona smiles in a corner, wishing she was that water just to run through all those drawings on the Welsh.

So, without thinking twice, Arizona takes off her shoes and T-shirt, and approaches the redhead until she stands in front of her. The icy water hits Arizona's skin, causing a damned cold and, at the same time, a heat, which seems to emanate from Merida's body.

Running your hands over your body, Merida rubs the water against herself until she opens your eyes and comes across Arizona's blues. The two say nothing, they remain like that for a while, with the water falling on their bodies.

— What are the princess doing awake? — Merida mumbles as she puts a hand above them, trying to stop the running water from falling straight into her eyes.

Arizona doesn't answer, just starts to caress the redhead's shoulders, running your hands down her arms until she reaches Merida's hands and puts them on your face. Then, the two look at each other again.

— Something inside me returns when I'm with you, you know? It's so confusing, because I feel like I'm being returned something that I didn't even know I had lost... it's strange, but it's good... so good... I feel like you gave me something back... you know? — Arizona speaks softly and with a shaky voice, as she feels cold by the extremely cold water. — I want to kiss you, but I don't have the strength to do that... I want that kiss again...

Without breaking her gaze and in complete silence, Merida pushes the woman against the tree, supports an arm behind her head so she doesn't get hurt, opens her legs with a thigh, squeezes her waist and kisses her fervently.

As if she likes what happens, Arizona smiles and kisses back, and feels the heat take over your entire body. She really wants Merida to tear off the rest of your clothes and to make love to her right there, against the trunk of a tree.

— I woke up scared and didn't see you by my side... I was worried... — Arizona murmurs when facing Merida, stopping the kisses with great difficulty. — What happened to you to come here? What if a lion appears?

— I find it difficult to happen, but if it appears, no problem... I'll invite him for tea! — Merida jokes, getting a light slap on the face. — Oh, Barbie... I needed to think, enjoy our last day in this wild place!

— Last day? — Arizona asks, confused. Then, Merida tries to move away, but is trapped in the neck by the blonde's hands. — Don't stay away from me... stay here... you're hot and I'm cold...

Merida smiles from the corner, getting closer to the American, and smells her neck.

— You have a unique smell... I can't explain...

— But, tell me, Merida, why our last day? — Arizona repeats your question, keeping a worried face. She had started to like the redhead and didn't want Merida to leave.

— Well, they called on the radio and said that tomorrow they will be here, in the morning, to pick us up by plane. — the redhead moves away from the blonde, standing on her back, and takes some of the water that still falls from the tree. — They also said that I was assigned to a new location... I'm going to an elephant reserve to finish my remaining time before I return to London.

— What?! What do you mean, assigned to another location? I'll go with you? — Arizona asks desperately and turns Merida to face her. — How much longer do you still have in this Program?

— Three months, Barbie, I only have three more months. — Merida responds smiling. — And they said that you asked for a different colleague and to transfer you a few months ago, because you weren't feeling well with your current one... that is me!

— Ah... no...

Arizona closes her eyes, remembering the complaint she had made at the beginning, when Merida was a little mean to her, and she feels bad about it. Then, she pulls Merida to come closer, caresses her face and smiles when she says:

— You were so mean to me and I was going through a difficult time of adaptation... but I'll fix this. Please don't go to this new location!

— But I want to, Barbie, I want and need to go. I told you that I came here to do this program, learn and leave with excellence in the curriculum. And that's what I've done so far, so don't worry, it's okay! They assigned me to an elephant reserve where I already worked when I got here for the program. I'm very happy to finish where I started. I learned a lot from them! — Merida speaks calmly and kisses Arizona's lips gently. — I understand what you did and don't worry, Barbie, you're still a princess from Seattle in love with Callie...

— But I don't want to continue like this! And I have learned a lot from you! I won't let you go! — Arizona exclaims angrily and Merida hugs her tightly. — Let go of me, Merida! I'm going to fix this mess I made and prove that I'm not in love with Callie... not anymore!

— You don't have to prove anything, Arizona! Stay calm, I want to go! You'll be fine, I'll be fine, and soon I'll be back in London... They warned me that my Battalion sent a message saying that my lieutenant position is still standing and that maybe I can get a promotion. And I will accept! So, it's okay, Arizona, I'm not mad at you!

— But I want you to be angry, to be rude to me, to... I want your ironies back! I don't want you to be happy to be back in Wales, London, whatever! I... — Arizona finds herself again being abandoned and Merida holds her face.

— Hey! It's okay... no one is leaving you, Arizona! You will have my phone, address, everything! You can call me whenever you want... — Merida says caressing the blonde's cheeks and forcing her to meet your green eyes. — Take advantage of this time to take care of yourself, rescue that Arizona that you have always been... Take care of your life and be reunited with your old self... without Seattle, without Callie, without anyone! See the opportunity to be you with yourself...

Arizona looks at her intensely and in silence for a few seconds, until she asks:

— What is the name of the reserve you will be in?

— Knysna Park Reserve... Why? — Merida answers a little confused and the blonde just shakes her head.

* * *

It's sunset when Arizona arrives at the Knysna Park Reserve and is greeted by a man in a brown uniform and hat:

— Welcome, Dr. Robbins! We are very happy to know that you are here to help us with animals, despite being a people doctor! I'm Jonathan, nice to meet you!

— The pleasure is all mine... This is too beautiful! — Arizona exclaims, looking at the red horizon, where the sun slowly disappears and you only see the silhouettes of trees and animals. A light breeze touched her face and she smiled hopefully: — What a wonderful place!

— Yes... it's very beautiful here, I'm glad you are already enchanted! — Jonathan says excitedly and guides her through the place, where several large tents were arranged on two avenues. — These are our tents, yours is the last one at the end. I believe your things are already there! — he turns her opposite the tents and points to a large clay house without a door. — That's our kitchen, feel free! You arrived at the best time of the year, Christmas! Tomorrow we start the festivities, Dr. Robbins! Now, you can go to your tent to relax, take a shower and tomorrow I'll introduce you to the staff.

— Thank you, Jonathan! — Arizona smiles confused, because it's a lot of information and walks excitedly. — Does she know I'm here? By my count, she has one more month! — Arizona reaches the tip tent and enters throwing her sneakers on the floor.

Then she looks at the place as a whole: cozy, a single bed, a sink and a toilet attached to the bottom of the tent, a desk, a lamp in the middle of the ceiling and the zippered door.

— What a simple place! — she throws herself on the bed and sighs heavily, closing her eyes.

— Er... I think the princess missed a tent... — a voice with a certain accent says seriously.

— AAAHHH! — Arizona screams startled as she jumps out of bed. — My God!

The pediatrician put a hand over your mouth when she see Merida Harris naked, with only a towel wrapped around her waist and her red hair wet. Arizona's eyes widen, she bites your lower lip and smiles, loving the sight of the Welsh.

— Yeah... Merida... well... — Arizona can't say anything more, because she remembers why she loves looking at Merida's body and is always amazed by that. — Are you more beautiful and athletic since our last meeting or is it my impression?!

— What are you doing around here, little princess Seattle? — Merida asks, crossing her arms, and Arizona shakes your head, meeting her eyes with great difficulty. — Why are you here, Robbins?

— Surprise! You thought you were free of me, but you still have a month to handle me, Merida... — Arizona smiles awkwardly. — By the way, what are you doing in my tent?

Merida raises her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips:

— Your tent? This is mine!

— Ah... Jonathan told me it's the last tent... — Arizona says trying not to look at the woman's naked torso and turns your back. — Could you at least put on an outfit? It's difficult to talk to you like that!

— No... I can't put on clothes, because this is my tent and yours is the tent at the OTHER end! — Merida responds by unzipping the door. — Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put on some clothes!

— But... won't you tell me anything? Aren't you happy to see me? — Arizona asks, getting close to the redhead, to the point of merging their breaths.

— Please, Princess Seattle, get out and zip! Thank you! — Merida walks away and turns away, starting to fiddle with her suitcase.

At that moment, unable to understand when she lost that affectionate and attentive Merida, Arizona frowns, leaves the tent zipping and walks to the tent ahead:

— I don't understand this woman, I don't understand... She is crazy... Sometimes she's happy, but other times she becomes this monster...

* * *

— Wake up, Princess Seattle! It's time to get up!

— AAAHHH! — Arizona sits on the bed freaking out with Merida in front of her.

The Welsh throws a brown jacket on her lap and leaves, exclaiming:

— Come on! Put that on and follow me, we have a lot to do, little princess!

— She's in her normal state... — Arizona murmurs, throwing herself on the bed and covers her face with the pillow. — What the hell! I love and hate being close to her!

After ten minutes, Arizona comes out of her tent already wearing a uniform like everyone else there and meets Merida also in the same outfit: knee-length brown shorts, shirt thrown over, but with a blackstyle  _ Indiana Jones  _ hat, aviator-style glasses and black rubber shoes.

The pediatrician smiles as she approaches the Welsh and comments:

— You look very stylish, Miss Indiana Jones!

Merida says nothing immediately, laughs silly, shaking her head, and hands the blonde an apple:

— Have you seen an elephant up close, Princess Seattle? Do you know what it's like to live with them?

— No! Never... — Arizona answers with her mouth full, because she had taken a generous bite of the apple and shoves Merida with her shoulder laughing: — It's so good to see you again, you savage...

\- It's too bad I can't say the same, Princess Seattle! — Merida laughs and starts walking towards a jeep. — Come, let's rescue a baby elephant that is alone with its mother slaughtered by hunters!

— Come on what!? — Arizona asks with wide eyes, as she is pulled by the elbow to the vehicle. — Hunters?!

— Hey, little princess, what did you come here for? Let's go! — Merida exclaims, starting to drive and leaving quickly. She signals to some men, who jump in a huge truck, and drive after them. — Today you will know the true meaning of love...

At that moment, Arizona looks from corner to Merida and shakes your head, failing to understand why she wants the redhead to treat her as Callie had always treated her. It's as if Arizona Robbins sought in Merida a justification for liking her so much, it's as if she wanted to prove that she needed someone always controlling her.

However... Merida always leaves Arizona free, insisting that she needs to grow and instigating her to do things she never imagined doing... trying new things... It's as if Merida wanted Arizona to find her true self, accepting her the way she is...

* * *

As they drive through the savannah, Merida points to the animals and Arizona smiles as she looks at all that wild beauty running free, without the interference of man: antelopes running in packs, buffalo eating and looking fearfully at passing vehicles, two giraffes run alongside and many birds fly across the beautiful blue sky.

— This is paradise, Merida... I have never seen so much beauty... — Arizona murmurs when she closes her eyes and feels a warm wind touching her face. — Amazing!

Glancing at the woman, Merida just smiles and keeps driving. The Welsh must admit that she's happy to see Arizona with her again and that she wants to see that woman blossom and get rid of the fears she brings from Seattle... because Merida is absolutely certain that Arizona Robbins is someone much more intelligent and good than what already appears to be.

Just as they stopped the car, Merida jumps out of the jeep and signals Arizona to be quiet, with the men walking behind the redhead.

— Wait...

Arizona murmurs fearfully and walks through the trees, looking for Merida and the men, until she encounters a baby elephant standing and crying beside another larger fallen elephant.

— Oh, no! — the blonde puts her hand over her mouth and starts to cry weakly. — Did they kill his mother?

— Be quiet, princess... we need you to talk to the puppy while I administer the sedative... — Merida gestures for Arizona to approach, but the blonde woman shakes her head. — Please, Arizona... don't be afraid... — the green eyes plead for Arizona who, at the same time, gives in to that beautiful look.

— Hey... beautiful boy... — Arizona starts to speak and approaches the puppy, who cries, swinging in the same place. — It's okay now, we're here for you... you'll be fine... you'll be okay...

The moment your hand touches the skin of the little elephant, Arizona feels your heart start to beat racing, making her smile silly and weak tears running down your face.

— Hey... — she gently caresses the animal and realizes that her heart feels the pain of loss. — Everything is fine... everything will be fine...

Little by little, the baby elephant starts to fall and the men approach with a tarpaulin, place the animal on top of it and run to the truck. Meanwhile, Arizona remains standing with her hand in the air and murmurs, just as Merida approaches:

— Merida... I have never been close to such a beautiful animal... an elephant... It's so exciting... it's so beautiful... — Arizona looks at the redhead with her watery blue eyes. — I felt his pain... How is that possible?!

— I know... I told you that you would know the true meaning of love, didn't I? — Merida walks over to the dead elephant and squats in front of her. — These idiot hunters kill by prey... by ivory... It irritates me so much, it makes me more and more angry!

— Hunters did that for ivory? — Arizona asks and, after Merida nods, closes her fists. — I'm angry! Could we kill them?

— Yeah... it wouldn't be a bad idea! — Merida snorts, as she gets up and puts her hat in Arizona. — Come, Princess Seattle, let's get back to the reserve and take care of your baby elephant!

The pediatrician looks again at the dead elephant on the ground and, grabbing an arm of the Welsh, walks with her back to the jeep, stroking her hat on your head and feeling a little different... quite different from who she was when she woke up that morning.


	4. How does one walk away that easily?

It's already the third day of Arizona in the Reserve and she was even more enchanted by everything she has been living there, feeling as if every day a new Arizona emerged within her and a little bit of Seattle disappeared.

Late at night, Arizona can't sleep at all, so she puts the jacket over her body and leaves the tent, looking briefly at Merida's closed tent and walks over to where the small elephants are.

— Hey, big boy! Mind if I sleep here with you?

Arizona murmurs to Manu, the elephant she helped rescue. She had become much attached to him, as if the animal meant the beginning of a new Arizona that appears inside her.

— I think you'll need this!

Merida's voice comes from above and Arizona looks up, noticing the Welsh firefighter lying on the wood ceiling and throwing a small knitting pillow at her.

— I have two, so you can have one... My _mam_ made it for me and sent it last Christmas.

— You're everywhere, huh?! — Arizona questions laughing and realizes Merida is smiling while lying down again and covering her face with the hat. — Merida Indiana Jones! Thanks for the pillow...

— It's better here than in the tent, right? Staying among them makes us more relaxed. They are amazing creatures, aren't they?! — Merida mumbles and Arizona mentally agrees. A silence falls between them until the redhead asks: — Do you have a family?

— I do... My father is a retired general of the US army, my mother is a housewife and... Well, and I'm a doctor.

Arizona responds by swallowing the sentence in which she would say she had a brother, but she didn't want to talk about it.

— Got it... And you are an only child? — Merida asks without changing the tone of her voice and without removing the "stupid" hat from her face.

— No... I had an older brother... but he... well... he died at war, cause there was not enough doctors. — Arizona responds holding back tears. — And about you?

— Ah, so it's explained why you got attached to Manu. You both had love ones murdered! — Merida exclaims as she sits on the wood, shaking her legs, and Arizona looks at her a bit angry. — What's up, little Princess Seattle?

— My brother was not murdered, he died in action! He died fighting for his country and that only happened because there wasn't enough doctors!

— Alright… he was murdered! This war is bullshit and now you're paying for it! Don't you think? What good did it bring? — Merida replies raising an eyebrow and Arizona stands up crying.

— You don't know what you say because everything in your life is wonderful! You have the perfect life, don't you? You live in a country where nothing changes, nothing happens, everything remains the same and you live in this _little fantasy world_! And that is why you think you're more important than people who fight for reasons that you don't understand. Because you come from a country where goblins and fairies are given as true history!

Arizona argues, pointing a finger at Merida, who remains at peace smiling and looking at her serenely. The American raises her eyebrows, closing her wrists, and looks incredulous at the Welsh:

— You see?! Nothing shakes you, you savage! I don't understand how you can remain calm in any situation!? Nothing moves you and not even the fact that I came here because of you makes you with a twinge of feelings for me!

Merida doesn't fight back immediately and seems to evaluate Arizona very well, as if trying to understand what is going on in that head.

— Well, you came here because you wanted to, I didn't ask you for anything! And I'm sorry that your brother died in the war. So, to answer your question, Princess Seattle, I have a father and a mother, just as I have a brother and sister, who are older than me. My brother is a doctor and my sister is a theater actress. — Merida lies down again, puts her hat on her face and sighs: — Have a good night, Princess Seattle, you will need... Because tomorrow, the day will be crazy! It's Christmas Eve!

Feeling angry at Merida, Arizona steps out of there stomping and walking without realizing where her feet take her, until she stops in front of the fence where the teenage elephants are, and one approaches her.

— She says things like that... so naturally... she doesn't hide what she thinks, on the contrary, she just talks without caring if it hurts... She is a rude, savage and a very inappropriate person!

— If there's one thing I learned from Lieutenant Harris over the last three years, Dr. Robbins, it's that she says what has to be said and doesn't regret it. — Jonathan appears beside the woman and smiles. — I'm on watch tonight, the elephants are agitated at this time of year and we need to keep an eye out.

The blue eyes of the pediatrician seem to evaluate well what the man had just said and, frowning, asks:

— Do you celebrate Christmas Eve?

— Yes, we celebrate a lot and tomorrow will be a great day, as the employees' families arrive, as well as your presents! — the man leans his body against the fence and strokes the trunk of the beautiful elephant in front of them. — Do you have someone who will send you a Christmas present, Dr. Robbins?

Arizona didn't know how to answer, only her parents know where she is and Callie didn't even keep in touch with her. It would be the first Christmas away from her family and nostalgia hits her hard... She wants to go back to Seattle and surprise Callie... but... that feeling was gone as quickly as she remembered the way Callie had left her and everything they had lived together in those two and a half years.

— No... I only have my parents, Jonathan... no one else! — Arizona responds smiling and caresses the elephant. — I believe my parents sent me something, it's the first Christmas away from home.

— The first one, Dr. Robbins. How much time do you have? Two years of program yet? — Jonathan asks politely.

— Yes... How do you know that? — Arizona answers with some doubt, as she doesn't remember talking to him about how long she would stay.

— Lieutenant Harris told me... In fact, she told us a lot about you... — Jonathan comments smiling and Arizona looks at him confused. — Well, doc, don't you realize how much she likes you?

At that moment, feeling your legs weaken and your heart leap, Arizona asks:

— She likes me? On the contrary, I think she hates me!

— No, you're wrong, doctor. Europeans have a strange way of showing love, unlike us. But she is even stranger, as she comes from Wales, a small town there... That's why she is even weirder. She says everything that comes to mind, doctor. We love Harris here, she laughs a lot and is always in a good mood. It seems that she's never in a "bad weather"... — he points to the American, who looks at him thoughtfully: — You seem the type of person who could benefit from someone like her, you know, you always seem so unhappy... — Jonathan speaks wisely and sighs heavily. — Well, I'll continue my round there... Have a good night, Dr. Robbins!

As soon as the man walks away, Arizona looks at the elephant in front of her, still with thoughts stuck to what he has just said, and asks the animal:

— Unhappy? Me? Do you think that?

* * *

— COME, PEOPLE! THE PRESENTS HAVE ARRIVED! — a woman screams from the kitchen and Arizona smiles. — COME, PEOPLE!

— Oops! I bet I get there first than you! — Merida exclaims laughing and runs past Arizona, who starts to chase her. — Come on, little Princess Seattle, run!

As soon as the two arrive at the kitchen, they observe the place crowded with people and with large, small, medium and very colorful packages on the opposite corner. Some people already open their presents, while others take them to their tents.

— Will your mother send you another pillow? — Arizona asks playfully to the redhead, who approaches some present in the left corner. — Wow, look the size of that one, Merida, what is it?

— I don't even know... but I'll find out right now! — Merida sits on the sofa and starts to open the large wooden package. — I can't see who sent me... weird...

The moment the redhead finally opens, the present turns out to be a painting of Brianna Harris naked, sitting straight and with legs spread.

— BY THE OLD GODS!!! — Merida exclaims putting her hands on her mouth and starting to laugh wildly.

Some people who are close to her started to laugh, others walked away frowning and Arizona sits next to her.

— Oh... MY... GOD... Merida... — the American doesn't know what to say and keeps looking at the painting, trying to understand who that woman is. — Well... I think one of your girlfriends must be missing you, don't you think?!

— She misses sex with me... — Merida shakes her head negatively, while she puts the painting back in the wooden box and throws the other presents there too. — I'll finish opening my gifts in my tent.

As soon as Merida walks away, Arizona stands looking at her and holding her two gifts from her parents. She feels a certain fear that Merida lied about not having someone in her country. Arizona had never heard the Welsh saying she has someone back home.

So, unable to stop your curiosity and a certain jealousy, Arizona decides to go after Merida and, as soon as she arrives at her tent, she enters without being invited.

— Merida... you never told me that someone was waiting for you back home.

— But I never said otherwise... By the way, why are you in my tent? — Merida asks, as she takes the painting out of the box, puts it on the bed and observes it more closely. — Brianna is out of her mind! This woman is completely crazy... nuts...

— This... this woman… who is she?! — Arizona questions pointing to the painting.

— She is my cousin, the daughter of my _tad's_ sister. — Merida responds thoughtfully.

Then, Arizona widens her eyebrows and opens her mouth, returning her eyes to the image of the woman completely naked in the painting. Brianna seems to be an extremely beautiful woman, with a well-designed body, a beautiful waist and her somewhat feline blue eyes.

— And your cousin decided to paint herself showing the... you know... and send it to you?! Your own cousin?!... Wow! That's... Wow! I don't even know what to say...

— Yeah... that's the feeling Brianna gives me every day! It's like this since our childhood! — Merida exclaims, looking somewhat embarrassed. — It's like living on a roller coaster, you know?! Brianna has never given me a moment of peace since she became interested in me! I never know what she's going to do, how she's going to do it or why... — Merida comments as she sits on the floor and starts laughing again. — She's very intense and determined.

— Do you date your cousin?! — Arizona questions, realizing that she was putting herself in the middle of a relationship in which she had no chance of being victorious, since this Brianna is a very beautiful woman. — Why did you never tell me that?

— Well... because I don't date anyone, least of all my cousin... Brianna is, well, she's complicated to explain, Princess Seattle. You better forget about it, okay? But I don't date anyone, just like I'm just friends with my cousin... — Merida tries to explain seriously to Arizona, who seems a little surprised. — By the way, why did you come here?

— Well, because I wanted to know who this woman was… and why she sent you a painting of herself completely naked... Cause you have kissed me several times and... — Arizona replies without being able to take your eyes off the painting. — Could you at least cover this?!?!

— Yeah... I better do that... — Merida throws a sheet over the painting and turns her attention to Arizona. — I didn't kiss you many times, Princess Seattle, it was you who practically begged for my kisses. Do you really think that I would want to kiss a crying American girl who keeps getting messed up by any little thing?

— What?! You have no right to call me a crybaby! At least, I have feelings, I'm not that rock of happiness that doesn’t feel anything for anyone like you! I would never like to kiss a Welsh... By the way, who cares about Wales? No one! — Arizona exclaims opening your arms and Merida closes your eyes in her direction.

— Repeat that, little princess Seattle! REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY COUNTRY!

— Of course I'll repeat... — Arizona folds her arms and speaks slowly: — NO ONE... CARES... ABOUT... WALES!

Without waiting for that, Arizona is carried by Merida and leaning against the wall, being held by the butt, and the two look at each other intensely:

— And nobody cares about you, little princess Seattle... neither your friends nor your apartment in Seattle and not even Wales! — Merida mumbles harshly.

The two remain in that intense glances, where Arizona licks her lips, feeling her whole body burn and crave to be touched, possessed and squeezed by the Welsh. She hadn't felt anything that strong for someone in a long time.

Then, grabbing Merida's orange hair, Arizona kisses her fiercely, intensifying the touch of their mouths and tongues. The heat in her body seems to get wild and Merida lowers Arizona, stopping her kisses, throws the painting on the floor and pushes her to lie on the bed.

— Be careful not to break your naked cousin! — Arizona laughs as Merida takes off her own clothes. — Ah! Here you come with your tattoos and athletic body...

— Admit it... you love it... I know... — Merida mumbles as she gets completely naked and starts taking off Arizona's clothes. — I can't stand being around you anymore and not being able to have you, little Princess Seattle... I need you, Arizona Robbins!

As soon as Arizona is naked, Merida remains still, looking at the body of the woman she has desired for months, and smiles:

— You're more beautiful than I imagined...

Arizona just smiles nibbling her lower lip and winking at the redhead, until she nods to Merida to come closer. The Welsh woman puts her hands on the American's feet and goes up with your fingers, tracing a path slowly through Arizona's legs and thighs until she reaches the waist, where she squeezes hard, until hears a groan of pain and brings her closer to your body.

At that moment, Merida starts kissing Arizona's belly, making her feels something different and tasty... something as if all of her senses were awakened…

* * *

— Would you dare to go to London? — Merida asks in a weak voice, while lying on the Arizona's belly and nibbling the middle of her thighs. — You're wonderful, Arizona... You're a fragrant woman... and beautiful... intelligent... incredible...

Arizona shivers and smiles, loving to hear all that, because no one had ever admired, praised or even said like Merida does at that moment. Then, making Merida lie down on the bed and sitting on her lap, Arizona strokes the Welsh's torso:

— If I went to London... Would we see each other again?

— I would stay with you as many times as I could, Arizona... — Merida says closing her eyes and squeezing the woman's waist. — You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!

Without thinking twice, Arizona bites hard Merida's neck, listening to her let out a slight moan of pain and looks at her intensely.

— I could go to London…

Arizona murmurs, kissing Merida's mouth, who kisses her still smiling and saying.

— Yeah... Who knows...?

* * *

While Arizona is standing combing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror, Merida is lying on the bed with the head resting on her right hand, admiring the woman:

— You're so beautiful... I can't explain...

Arizona turns smiling to face the redhead, but without stopping brushing her hair and says:

— I've never been so praised the way you do...

— No? Well... maybe I praise you so much because, after all these months working together, I might be starting to like you! — Merida replies smiling.

At that moment, Arizona stops brushing her hair and looks seriously at Merida.

— Now is the moment you start laughing, make up an excuse to get me out of your tent and say it will be just this once! Am I right?

Merida laughs, shaking her head negatively, and leaps up from the bed, staying close to Arizona.

— Of course not, little Princess Seattle! I really like and I might… be in love with you.

— Like this...?! That simple?! In love with me?! — Arizona questions confused and can't believe that Merida Harris was declaring her love. — You're only saying this because we just had sex.

— No... I'm saying this precisely because it's true... and because I... well... I'm leaving on the 26th. — Merida comments a bit sad and Arizona opens her mouth.

— What?! No! This can't be true! — Arizona exclaims holding Merida's face and not understanding. — No, Merida! Before coming here, you said you had two more months, so that leaves us two more weeks together!

— Unfortunately, no, Arizona. I already passed my hours here. My bags were packed when you showed up at my tent that day. How could I leave when you changed your program to stay here with me? Tell me? — Merida asks sitting on the bed and Arizona remembers the rude way the Welsh treated her when she arrived by surprise.

Then, sighing heavily and looking intently into the green eyes, Arizona asks:

— Is that why you acted that rude way when I got here? Cause you would leave the next morning...

— And I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you, because you were supposed to be in another location! So, I didn't have the courage to go and I stayed here. Until today, when I was called saying that the 26th is my flight to London... and that I'm the newest battalion chief lieutenant...

Merida speaks sadly, disengaging from Arizona's hands, and gets up from the bed with your back to her.

— When I realized I was in love with you, it was too late, and I was leaving already. So, I asked them to send me here until my final date and to accept your request to change partners. Everything was supposed to be so simple, Arizona! — the redhead turns to face the blonde and looks at her with some suffering in your eyes. — We shouldn't have kissed! Not even had sex! We can't have each other! You weren't supposed to come here... because now I don't want to leave...

The Welsh smiles sadly and continues to speak:

— I don't want to miss the opportunity to see you reconnecting and finding yourself again... We need to be strong and you must let me go... We don't need to say anything else that our hearts don't already know!

— So stay! Ask for two more years and stay with me, stay here! — Arizona exclaims desperately and tries to approach Merida, but the redhead walks away.

— No, Arizona! I've tried and I can't! With my new position, I need to get back to the UK and make my life in London! Now, tell me, Arizona, how am I supposed to go and leave you here alone? What if you disappear? What if you fail without my presence and go back to Seattle? — Merida takes Arizona's hands in yours and looks at her in love. — I want you to be strong! Be very strong! You're a wonderful woman... By the gods, how beautiful you are! Don't give up on your life for someone who doesn't even remember you in Seattle! Promise me, Arizona, promise me that you'll finish the program!

Shaking your head and failing to believe that this is really happening, Arizona wonders how she will prevent her heart from falling in love with Merida. What can she say, when all she wants is to be with her in your arms?

— I... I don't know... I can't promise that, Merida... because I don't know what will happen... — the American says trying not to hate the Welsh. — How do you ask me for such a thing and hope I don't miss you?

— Arizona, you own your life! Don't depend on me or anyone else! What the hell! — Merida walks away again and sighs heavily. — I like you... I really like you!

— Please, Merida... don't go away... I don't want to have just two more days with you... please... — Arizona pleads, hugging the redhead from behind. — What should I do now that I met you? I won't be able to pretend that nothing between us happened, especially with the memories we'll have here...

— I can't... I'm sorry, Arizona, as much as I want with all my being to stay here! You need to be strong and move on... — Merida exclaims as she turns to face Arizona. — I want you to go to London when you finish your program here. What do you think? — she lightly caresses the blonde's face and kisses her gently on the mouth. — Hey, crybaby from Seattle, do you promise to meet me in London?

Trying not to hate herself for being completely in love with that woman, who doesn't seem to be touched by anything, Arizona says with her head as she murmurs:

— I promise... — she grabs the redhead's neck and they kiss passionately. — Say again, please... — Arizona says with your lips against hers. — Say one more time that you're in love with me...

Smiling really slowly and sighing heavily as she holds the American tightly in your arms, Merida whispers between kisses:

— I'm extremely... — she kisses the tip of Arizona's nose. — completely… — she kisses her lips. — entirely in love with you, Arizona Robbins...

* * *

As soon as Merida's last suitcase is loaded into the jeep, Jonathan sits in the driver's seat, while the redhead says goodbye to Arizona once again:

— Did you write down my number? I gave my home number and my cell phone, as well as my _email_... Whenever you want, just make a video call and I'll answer. You know that, don't you?

— Yes... it's well noted. — Arizona lightly kisses the redhead.

The two hug each other tightly and the American feels like she'll never meet that crazy person again… Feeling that, despite the little time together, she has shared sweet and loving moments with Merida.

— Promise you won't forget me? — Arizona murmurs when tightening the redhead's athletic body, wishing she didn't leave.

— I'll never forget you, Arizona Robbins... — Merida kisses the top of Arizona's head and the two face each other: — My little Princess Seattle... — she caresses the blonde's cheeks. — Go back to your program, be the best pediatrician in the world that I know you are and rock! We'll talk to each other, I promise! And, when you can, come back here and take good care of Manu sometimes.

The redhead waves to the others and jumps into the jeep exclaiming:

— Let's go, Jonathan! — the moment the vehicle starts to move, Merida stands and throws her hat at Arizona: — Now, yes, you are a perfect Arizona Indiana Jones! — the redhead winks at her screaming: — See you, little Princess Seattle!

At that moment, holding the hat tightly and smelling the Welsh' woody perfume there, Arizona waves with one hand, while feeling her body a little weak, as if she had lost a part of herself when she saw the damn jeep going away and taking the best person she had ever met. And it is there, looking for the last time Merida waving in the distance, that Arizona realizes that maybe… she would never see her again...


	5. One of a kind

London, three weeks later...

Back to the UK, Merida moved from Wales to London, living in a duplex in the same building where her best friend, Brendon Schneider, lives.

Merida talks to Arizona at least once a week and seems to really liking her… more than she expected…

Her parents were delighted with the return of their youngest daughter and held a week of parties in the town where they live in Wales.

* * *

— Lieutenant Harris?

A beautiful woman with curly black hair calls for Merida, who has been waiting to speak with her godmother and friend of her parents for years, the director of Mercy Hospital named Martha Duncan.

The Welsh feels anxious as she wants to speak to Martha and ask her to consider hiring Arizona Robbins to work at her hospital, which is one of the best in the UK.

— Yes? — Merida responds curiously and the woman gestures for her to follow.

— Dr. Duncan is waiting for you. Let's go?

Merida smiles when she gets up, adjusting her fireman's uniform better on her body, and replies:

— Sure! Let's go!

* * *

Six months later...

Kenya

Having finished adjusting her lab coat better, Arizona looks at herself in the small mirror in front of the table and sighs heavily. Who would have guessed that she would really remain in the Doctors Without Borders program and feel like an extremely strong and confident woman with every passing day?

Yes, that's exactly how the American pediatrician feels after finding herself all alone and away from everyone she ever wanted around. She must admit that, as soon as Merida Harris left, the first few days were really hard to face and she had panic attacks almost every night, fearing she would relapse and run away, thus returning to Seattle.

But no! Arizona Robbins was raised by a military family and, therefore, is someone strong, decisive and very, very honored, being a good soldier in all situations, especially those that need more courage. And that is why she faced it head on and is managing to reconnect with her true self, which seemed lost before she was there.

In addition, for all her dedication and commitment to the program, especially with the small villages lost around the savannas, Arizona was appointed head of the local project in just a few months and runs the entire team. But... she misses the Welsh girl... she misses her a lot... even if they speak once a week through video calls, it is never enough.

Running her hands through her hair and pinning it in a low bun, she puts on the hat that Merida had given her and smiles at her reflection in the mirror, feeling really proud of the strong woman she is becoming again.

— I can't wait to see her again... — Arizona murmurs as she takes out her cell phone and looks at the photo of Merida, who is wearing her firefighter's social uniform. — Savage... I can't wait to talk to her tonight...

So, before she calls the Welsh, her cell phone rings and Arizona smiles when she sees that it's a video call from the redhead. Her heart flutters wildly and, sitting on the bed, answers.

The connection takes a while to get steady, reminding Arizona that the signal over there is very poor, but allows her to speak for a few minutes with her beloved Welsh once a week.

As soon as the image of the redhead becomes clear on the phone screen, Arizona smiles and nods at her:

— Hi!!!

— Hello, my little princess Seattle! — Merida exclaims with a wonderful smile on her lips.

Melting all over when she hears that voice again and sees that face, Arizona feels her heart pounding and observes that the redhead doesn't seem to be at her home.

— Are you all right, Mery? I was about to call you, can you believe?

Merida raises your eyebrows in surprise and, without cutting her smile, exclaims:

— Oh, really?! It can only mean that our thoughts are connected, since I can't stop thinking about you for a minute.

Letting out a silly laugh, Arizona licks her lips as she says:

— You silly! Stop lying! I bet you're having a great time with your _adorable_ cousin there, aren't you?

— Ah yes! Until you come here, I'll have fun with her, right!? — Merida quips, shaking her head. — Stop talking nonsense, little princess, because I'm waiting for you. How many times do I need to say this?

Caressing the phone screen, wishing it were the Welsh's skin, Arizona sighs heavily when she answers:

— Many... many times, Mery... — she notices that the redhead seems to be wearing the fireman's uniform and asks: — Are you working? Where are you?

— Yes, I'm in the Battalion. — Merida responds by taking the camera away and showing her whole body. — I'm still in uniform.

Realizing that it is 7 am, Arizona does the math and says:

— If it's 7 am here, it must be... dawn, right? Is it 4, 5 in the morning there?

— Exactly, it's 4 in the morning here. — Merida responds by supporting the cell phone on the table and shows both hands to the blonde. — I was on the night shift, Ary, so I'm still in the Battalion. As I had this free time, I decided to call and surprise you.

— Ah, Mery, you must be exhausted! Go home and get some sleep! We'll talk later! — Arizona exclaims worried, even loving to know that the redhead uses her free time to talk to her.

— Bah! Don't be silly! — Merida says while shaking her head. — Tell me, little princess, how are things there? How was your week?

And again Arizona strokes the screen and tells the Welsh everything that happened in those days and asks her the same about her days in London. The two talk affectionately and somewhat concerned with each other, until someone yells in the background to Merida:

— Hey, Lieutenant Harris! Stop dating and come stay with us!

Arizona, raising her eyebrows, asks curiously:

— Who's calling you?

Merida doesn't respond immediately, signals to someone beside her and, as soon as she looks back at the blonde, says:

— Sorry, Ary, but it was Erica, my friend. Captain Casey... I told you about her last month, remember? — Arizona just nods and the redhead continues: — So, she's calling me, but I already said I'm busy.

A certain insecurity seems to afflict Arizona, making her wonder if this captain Erica Casey was just a friend, but she has her fears interrupted by the Welsh saying:

— In fact, I can't get enough of seeing you with my hat, you know, little Princess?!

— Really?! — Arizona questions, stroking the brim of her hat and winking at the redhead. — It looked better on me than you, admit it!

— Oh! I agree with you! And I can't wait to see you wearing only it and nothing else! — Merida exclaims laughing and widens her eyes. — By the way, let me show you my lieutenant's room!

— Aaahhhh, you terrible! — Arizona exclaims feeling a bit blushy. — Oh! It's true! You have finally been honored for your work here in Africa and have received the official title of lieutenant! Congratulations, Mery! — Arizona exclaims cheerfully. — Let me see your office, Lieutenant Harris!

Merida takes out her cell phone and turns the camera to the room.

— See, it isn't very big, but it's very comfortable...

Arizona looks at the place feeling a great anxiety to see it in person and, who knows, kisses Merida all over the room. Then, letting out silly giggles, she comments:

— It may not be big, but it's the perfect size for us to kiss and do other things, don't you agree?!

At that moment, Merida raises her eyebrows and laughs:

— Aaahhh, but what a smart little princess!!! — the two look at each other in love and the redhead continues: — I look at you every day, you know? In addition to the photos you send me, I printed one in particular that is my favorite and placed it on my table.

— Do you have a picture of me on your desk at work? In the Battalion? — Arizona questions a bit surprised.

— Yup! Yes! — Merida picks up something from her table and shows a photo in which Arizona is sitting on top of a jeep and wearing Merida's hat, showing a beautiful smile. — See?! I said it was the most beautiful photo!

The pediatrician's heart seems to warm up and she feels loved, with the certainty that someone is waiting for her somewhere in the world. Arizona had already had that hope for Callie, wishing the orthopedist would miss her and hope that she would return, but that was in the past. Merida Harris has almost completely won Arizona's heart, who feels that something more concrete is needed so that she can truly surrender herself to the Welsh and that will only happen when she finishes her program and goes to London.

But, Arizona must admit, it is very good to know that Merida is waiting for her and likes her, as well as Arizona also likes the Welsh and longs for a reunion. Then, falling in love a little more with her, the pediatrician says:

— I adore you!

Slowly, a smile forms on Merida's mouth before saying:

— Me too... I adore you… Please, don't forget that I'm waiting for you...

The two are silent for a few seconds where they just look at each other passionately until a signal rings in the background of the Batallion and the Welsh snorts:

— Damn it! I need to go, my love! I'm sorry about that...

— That's okay! Go rescue people... — Arizona responded feeling extremely happy when being called "my love" for the first time by the Welsh. — Next week we'll talk more.

Merida kisses her hand and touches the screen:

— I miss you so much... I can't wait for next week... Be safe, my love, and anything you can just call me.

Affirming with her head and also sending kisses to the redhead, Arizona murmurs:

— I also miss you... my love...

As soon as the image of Merida disappears, Arizona sighs heavily when depositing her cell phone on the bed and, taking the hat off her head, she looks at it intensely as she murmurs:

— I have never known a feeling as kind as what I have for her. We have nothing really, but at the same time, we have each other and... if she called me "my love", it's because she is feeling the same as me.

The pediatrician gets up without noticing the silly and passionate smile on her lips, as she realizes that she no longer feels alone, even though she is far from everyone she knows, and she is sure that a lot of things within her changed as soon as she met Merida... and changed for better, much better.

Then, replacing the hat on herself and getting out of bed, Arizona puts on her boots and leaves her tent, forgetting her cell phone there.

— Good morning, Dr. Robbins! — one of the hospital's assistants exclaims as soon as Arizona steps forward to the huge tent in the middle of the camp.

— Good morning, Abhe! Ready to start the day?! — the pediatrician asks when she pats the man on the shoulder and walks all smiling into the improvised hospital.

She begins the evaluation of the patients admitted there, accompanied by other doctors, while in her thoughts she is sure that all that experience is helping her to regain her true self, which she had long since lost... besides having rediscovered a possible love with someone who encourages her to grow and be better day after day.

Yeah... nothing, absolutely nothing could hinder that new life that Arizona is so proud to have achieved for herself.

But then, doing the _check-up_ of a 2-year-old child who is crying in her mother's arms, Arizona hears a loud explosion and, before she can look where it came from, another explosion is given and this time she sees a high cloud of dust swallowing her, with no chance of escaping...

At the same moment, in London, entering a shed with the fire already under control, Merida stops in the dark corridor when she feels a tightness in her chest and feels her legs weaken, sitting down at the floor.

— Lieutenant! What happened? — one of the firemen asks when holding the Welsh by the arms. — Are you wearing the protective helmet tightly closed?

Merida just nods, trying to understand what that pain in her chest would be like, and stands when she answers:

— I'm fine... I'm fine... — she signals for the man to go ahead of her and as soon as he leaves, Merida takes the picture of Arizona from the pocket of her overalls and murmurs: — I hope you are well, little princess...

* * *

The moment Arizona opens her eyes with difficulty, she feels as if there is sand in them, and tries not to rub them so as not to harm her corneas. She sees a little blurry that there is a stretcher on top of her and pushes it with a certain weakness.

As soon as she is able to stand, she sees what the hospital was supposed to be like, as if it were a place covered with earth, blood and people crying for help.

— Ouch... — she strokes her head, feeling a momentary pain, and focuses her eyes on what looks like a newly exploded place. — How did that happen?!

She steps forward to a fallen stretcher and sees an outstretched arm, then pulls a woman under the bed and sees her unconscious, her face bleeding and her left foot extremely injured.

— My God... who would do such a thing?! — Arizona murmurs when drawing strength, not knowing where, to take the unconscious woman away from that place.

Then, as soon as other people join her, also injured and a little better than others, Arizona begins to remove the victims from the rubble and takes care of those who most need immediate care.

Yes, she is extremely scared and in shock, but she knows that she needs to put this aside to help people who are in need of medical care, especially children who were in that makeshift hospital.

— Did someone call for help? — she asks another doctor who, like herself, appears to be without deep injuries.

— I'll call on the radio now! — the man responds when he steps forward to the tents at the bottom. — Oh no!!!

— What happened? — Arizona questions when getting up, motioning for the person who receives your care to press the wound with the dressing. — I'll be right back! Keep pressing that, help is already on the way! — then, she advances to the other doctor. — Oh no!!! — she exclaims when she finds the doctors' tents completely destroyed and runs to them. — No!!! No!!! No!!! — she stops in front of hers and puts her hands on her head. — My phone!!! My Documents!!!

She tries not to despair about material things and doesn't even have time for that, as she looks at the injured people and, running over to them, thinks that she would worry about all that after fulfilling her duty as a doctor and saving as many people as possible... even though she knows that without her cell phone she doesn't know Merida's phone number and email by heart.

— Go to the other nearby city and say we need help! — Arizona exclaims to one of the assistants who helps her to get people under the destroyed stretchers and lockers. — I'll stay and take care of people, let's count how many we have and how many are left to look in the rubble.

* * *

A few days later...

After a long shift in the Battalion, Merida enters her house thinking about how much she misses Africa, the animals, the local village and, mainly, Arizona Robbins. Especially Arizona Robbins, who hadn't even answered her calls on the agreed day and hadn't sent any news, leaving Merida more than usual worried.

— She must be really busy there, when she gets some time she'll send news, I know.

The moment she closes the duplex door, Merida sighs heavily as she tosses the keys onto the small piece of furniture next to her and walks into the kitchen.

— I desperately need to drink tea with milk to sleep and wake up in less than 8 hours…

The Welsh mutters as she puts the milk to boil on the stove, but she smells a very familiar scent and, looking at the room through the counter who divides the kitchen from the living room, sees her cousin, Brianna Harris, sleeping on her couch.

— By the gods! When will she leave me alone?! — she approaches the beautiful woman and murmurs: — If it were before Arizona existed in my life, I would even love this visit from Bre, but now everything is different and all I wanted most was to try to talk to my little princess Seattle...

Then, lifting her shoulders, Merida returns to the kitchen and prepares her tea. As soon as the drink is ready, she puts it in a cup and, going up the stairs to the second floor, walks up to her room and deposits the cup on the furniture next to the bed.

After drinking her tea, Merida takes off her clothes and walks to the bathroom, where she goes under the water thinking about Arizona.

— What happened to her?! — the Welsh mutters while taking a relaxing bath and tries not to worry too much about the American, even though it would be impossible. — I hope nothing happened to her… She never left me without news for so long.

After a relaxing bath, Merida comes out of the bathroom wrapping the towel around her waist and walks back to the room, when Brianna exclaims from the bed:

— But look who decided to come home and dropped me on that horrible couch!!! — the beautiful woman smiles, jumps out of bed and runs over to Merida, who prevents her from jumping into your arms. — What is it, huh, you savage?! Why are you all these months running away from me, huh?!

— Brianna, I already said we have nothing! Stop this! — Merida exclaims in disgust as she walks to the _closet._ — And you need to give back the copy of my key, do you hear me?

— Oh, Merida, stop being such a crying baby! — Brianna exclaims as she steps up behind the redhead and grabs her, nibbling her shoulders. — You suddenly became so saint, what was it? Did you happen to have a meeting with the god of boredom in Africa and became that person too straight, is it?!

Rolling her eyes and trying not to discount on Brianna your concern for Arizona, Merida replies:

— I'm in love with someone I met there, okay? She is an amazing woman and I will not ruin everything this time, nor will I allow you to ruin this relationship as you did with Marcélle.

At that moment, Brianna snorts and breaks away from Merida when she says:

— Well! And since when does long distance relationship work with you? Does this _incredible woman_ of yours know about your fame around here?!

Sighing heavily, Merida finishes putting on her pajamas, walks into the bedroom and lies on the bed, picking up her cell phone on the dresser next to her.

— Brianna, go for a walk! I need to try to sleep, because I'll need to work later! — she tries again to call Arizona, but only gives voicemail. — Damn!!!

The blonde woman, still standing at the foot of the bed, raises her eyebrows with some indifference and, pointing to the Welsh, says:

— Lucky for you I have a cocktail to go, otherwise you would be mine tonight anyway! — she approaches the redhead, sitting on the bed, and gives her a kiss on the mouth. — Good night, savage...

— Brianna! Stop this! — the redhead exclaims as she gently shoves the woman away from her and rolls her eyes. — Good cocktail and don't come here without being invited... damn it!

Then, sitting on the bed and calling Arizona again, Merida tries not to think the worst when she sees that the American is not answering and throws her cell phone away.

— Shit!!! If by tomorrow I don't have any news from her, I'll take the first flight to Kenya! She never went so long without calling me...


End file.
